


Apologies

by Waddles889



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloé gets a redemption arc, Gen, Halloween, I wrote this a while ago, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, brooke has two moms, it doesnt have any sexual content its like after the squip at pinkberry, she apologizes and stuff, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddles889/pseuds/Waddles889
Summary: Chloe apologizes.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> chloe needed a redemption arc
> 
> look at me back at it again with the one word titles for my oneshots
> 
> also, tell me if there's something offensive in here and i'll try my best to fix it accordingly!!

“Well, that was mom #1 texting, so I gotta bounce. Later!” Brooke said, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she stood up. Chloe smiled and joined in the chorus of “later, Brooke” as the blonde girl quickly half-jogged out to her yellow car.

Michael glanced at the clock and nodded. “I should probably get going too. My brother will get mad if I’m not back by when I said I would be.” The other kids nodded in agreement. If two of them had already skipped out, they might as well all get going.

Chloe couldn’t help but notice how Jeremy had avoided eye contact with her the whole time. She gnawed on her lip, trying to figure out what she had done this time. Now that she thought about it, Jeremy had been acting like that since the squip incident. Chloe hadn’t really interacted with him since the Halloween party-

_ Fuck. _

Her stomach dropped and she froze on the spot as the realization hit her like a truck. Guilt chewed at her and she was an awful awful person.

_ Oh no. Oh fuck. I’m a horrible person. Shit. _

Jeremy was at the door, ready to chase down Michael to catch a ride with him. Everyone else had left before the both of them. Before he could leave the store, Chloe called after him.

“Wait, Jeremy!”

The lanky boy stopped short. He was tense, and obviously uncomfortable being alone with her. She bit her cheek. “Can we talk? We don’t have to, but we can talk outside if you want.” Jeremy considered this, and nodded slightly.

“What’s up?” he asked, and his voiced cracked. He frowned, messing with his sleeves as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

Chloe sucked in a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Halloween.”

There was silence between them, only broken by the laughter of their friends in the distance as they all piled into their cars. Jeremy didn’t respond, but he had stopped bouncing.

“It was awful, and I’m really sorry about what I did, but I didn’t know about the SQUIP-” Chloe cut herself off. “No, that’s wrong. There are no excuses for doing what I did. It was shitty, and I was irresponsible, and I didn’t ask for your consent, and when you said no I didn’t listen, and I shouldn’t have put you through that.”

She stopped for a moment and looked up at Jeremy. He looked honestly surprised. “Wha- Chloe?”

“You don’t have to forgive me. Hell, you can file a lawsuit against me if you want, it makes sense. I just wanted you to know that I’m really, really,  _ really  _ sorry for everything I put you through, and if you want, I’ll try to make it up to you in anyway I can, even though nothing can really make up for it.”

Jeremy’s mouth was open slightly in shock, eyebrows knit together as his eyes watered. He licked his lips and tried to respond somehow, but all his words came out in a jumble. “I- Chloe- You-” With a deep breath, he closes his mouth and tries again. “Chloe, I… I didn’t expect you to… Thank you. For apologizing. It means a lot.”

Chloe let out a breath and ran her hand through her hair. She offered a small smile.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you just yet. I know you apologized, but I… need a bit more time.”

“It’s okay. You don’t ever have to forgive me.”

Jeremy nodded, looking at the ground. Again, there was silence between them, and it wasn’t a comfortable one, but neither of them knew what to say.

A car horn shattered the tension and Michael yelled from his beat-up car, “Jeremy! Get in the car, we have to go!” Jeremy stared at him for a moment before Michael leaned on the wheel again.

“You should go,” Chloe said, “don’t wanna leave him hanging.”

Jeremy nodded again, and started heading towards the car. He cast a look over his shoulder at Chloe before continuing. Michael said something to him and Jeremy laughed, albeit a little half-heartedly. Chloe watched them drive away, not bothering to brush the hair out of her eyes.

They weren’t fine, far from it, and maybe they never would be, but Chloe’s okay with that.

They’ll be okay.


End file.
